


Monsters Under The Bed

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Hospitals, Implied Violence, Welsh Character, Welsh Remus Lupin, Werewolf Bites, Young Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7





	Monsters Under The Bed

“Papa, can you check for monsters under my bed?” A small 4 year old looked up, hazel eyes meeting his father’s green ones.

“Now, Remus, we both know there aren’t monsters under your bed. Now stop this nonsense and go to sleep.” Lyall returned his son’s gaze with a stern look.

“But, Papa-” 

“No, bed now.”

\---

“This man is a werewolf!” Lyall was pleading with his fellow coworkers, trying to get them to believe him.

“We have no proof he’s hurt anyone, Lupin.”

“But he’s a werewolf! He’s a vile creature with no soul. An animal. We ought to just put him down now. You must believe me, Atkins!”

The other man just laughed him off.

“Mr. Greyback, I apologize for the inconvenience, you are free to go.” The dirty man being released by Atkins flashed a horrid grin at Lyall Lupin before being escorted out of the ministry building. Lyall Lupin’s blood ran cold at the sight.

\---

“Papa, there’s a monster under the bed.” 

“No, Remus there isn’t.”

“But, Papa, I saw it, I mean it this time, it was big with red eyes and-”

“DIGON! I’ve had a hard day at work and I’m not in the mood for your childish games. You are entirely too old for this. Now. Climb into your bed, lay down, close your eyes, and go to sleep. Understand?” Not accustomed to his dad yelling at him in Welsh, the child just nodded solemnly and crawled into bed. Once he heard his parents’ door close, little Remus pulled his blanket over his head, hiding from the monster with red eyes. 

The scraping of nails on the wood floor woke the boy. Tentatively peaking out of his covers, Remus beheld a tall but dirty creature with glowing eyes grinning at him with a smile of nightmares.

“Hello, child. Do you know who I am?” came a snarl. The shake of a head was the only response. “Tell your father it was Fenrir Greyback.”

A snarl filled the room as the creature’s body rose to full height. Soon, screams filled the small cottage and Hope and Lyall Lupin ran in to find their only child bleeding uncontrollably from his side.

\---

“Mr. Lupin, I’m afraid it is a werewolf bite. The boy has been infected.”

“NO!” Lyall turned and punch the nearest wall, which unfortunately was stone. His wife, eyes glazed over with shock, just slid to the floor, sitting on her knees.

And that was the day the lives of the Lupins were changed eternally.


End file.
